Ratchet
Ratchet is an Autobot Medic. He is also a good friend of Optimus Prime. Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Stefano Albertini (Italian) Ratchet is the Autobots' chief medical officer, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian abulance truck. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Version During the Decepticons' siege of Iacon, Ratchet was assigned to Optimus, and helped him rescue a courier named Bumblebee, who informed Optimus that with the presumed death of Zeta Prime, the Council was putting him in command. The three of them headed back to the command center, receiving a message from Jetfire that the Aerialbots were being overwhelmed and needed support. It was decided that the planetary guns, disabled earlier by Megatron's forces, needed to be brought back online. Informing Jetfire that he was taking temporary command, Optimus took Ratchet and Bumblebee with him on the mission, though when Ratchet questioned the "temporary" part, Optimus brushed it aside. When that mission was completed, they decided their next stop was the Decagon, in order to re-establish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. Hitting serious resistance, including several Decepticon war machines and more than a few damaged lifts which Ratchet puzzled out a way around, they nonetheless prevailed with help from Jetfire and Ironhide, before reaching the Decagon itself, where they encountered the former Autobot Sky Commander, Starscream. They managed to defeat him as well and retook the Decagon. After Optimus was named the new Prime, he went on a mission to free Cybertron's core of Megatron's Dark Energon corruption. In order to do so, however, he needed to open the Omega Gate, which would require freeing Omega Supreme from Decepticon captivity. Omega was still badly damaged from his battle with Megatron's forces, so Optimus called in Ratchet, whom Prime, Warpath, and Ironhide protected during his operation to repair Omega Supreme. After the Omega Gate was opened, Ratchet returned to base with Omega, as field repairs could only do so much. When Trypticon fell to the surface from orbit, Ratchet organized the rescue effort. After Trypticon was defeated, he praised Optimus on his success, but was the price paid was costly - many Autobots were lost, and those remaining were now forced to abandon Cybertron while the planetary Core repaired the damage. Ratchet was one of those who stayed behind with Optimus to resist Megatron's schemes, and to build an Ark to carry them from their home when the time came. DS Version When the Decepticons started poking around an Autobot base, Ratchet tracked their search patterns and instructed a rookie on where to go to find whatever it was they were looking for. Ratchet was in the control room to greet the rookie on arrival, and hand him over to Air Raid for basic training. Unfortunately the Decepticons destroyed the rookie and found the intel they were after. Following Zeta Prime's capture, the Autobot leader managed to contact Ironhide and Ratchet, but the data links powering the communications grid were severed. Ratchet greeted another rookie, who managed to repair the data links. Ratchet would go on to become a member of Optimus' inner circle. Following the retaking of Iacon, he reported that the Data-net was back online and Zeta Prime could contact them again. He later worked with Jetfire to analyse core samples, and discovered that the core would be healing itself if it weren't for the influence of the Dark Energon corruptors. Optimus's team successfully freed the core, but the planet was no longer able to sustain them. When Ratchet asked what they'd do, Optimus responded that their new mission was to leave the planet. Ratchet was among the Autobots who defeated Megatron's secret weapon, the monstrous titan Trypticon. Upon Trypticon's defeat, Ratchet left the planet along with Optimus's team. Cybertron Adventures Ratchet attempted to aid and evacuate survivors from an orbital blast form Megatron's new weapon, Trypticon, when the Decepticon leader tracked him down. After exchanging gunfire, Ratchet was forced onto a ledge, and Megatron tauntingly kicked him off. The Autobot survived the fall, but was pinned down by debris. Fortunately Sideswipe was in the area and came to the rescue. As the two made their trek back to Iacon, Ratchet informed Sideswipe that he had information about the Decepticon superweapon that needed to get to Optimus right away... Fall of Cybertron Abilities and Weapons Ratchet carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray, has the abilities Energon Barrier and Spawn Sentry, and is a Leader chassis. Category:Autobot Category:Leader Ratchet Category:Wubbzy wubbzy wow wow members